Smile, You're On Camera
by BethanyKatherine
Summary: It was bad enough when Italy found out that Lizzie McGuire was singing at the IMVAs, but now they just might have found her boyfriend. And there's no way they're keeping this one from the public.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own, so don't sue._

_Summary_: It was bad enough when Italy found out that Lizzie was singing at the IMVAs, but now they just might have found her boyfriend.

Realizing just how much Gordo meant to her, and just how much she meant to Gordo, Lizzie summoned up all her courage and kissed her best guy friend forever.

It was a kiss that neither Lizzie, nor Gordo would ever forget.

And apparently, neither would the world.

What Lizzie and Gordo couldn't know, was that two reporters, one armed with a camcorder, the other with a digital camera, had gotten the whole kiss on tape. And there was no way they were keeping this secret from the public.

* * * 

In Mexico city, Miranda Sanchez fell off her bed and shrieked.

"Oh, my God! That's Lizzie and Gordo! Kissing!"

A Note: Well, what do you think? Not my best work so far, but I'm thinking of taking this somewhere. Review and let me know what you think. Oh, and if you have any ideas as far as where this should go, let me know. Thanks! ~B*K~


	2. Part II

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own, so don't sue._

Lizzie stumbled inside, Gordo right beside her. They were both star-crossed and dazed, neither one quite believing what had happened. 

Lizzie was astounded that she had kissed Gordo—and liked it.

And Gordo was struck silly with astonishment that his dream had come true.

They wandered down from the rooftop into the main hall. There was still a fair amount of people gathered there, but there wasn't as much of a mob as there had been before. The two made their way over to where Lizzie's parents were sitting, both feeling electrocuted when they brushed against each other, or bumped into one another, and both having the feeling of unfocused eyes.

"I'm going to bed," Lizzie and Gordo said simultaneously. Mrs. McGuire waved her hand at them and nodded briefly to show that she had heard them. Lizzie and Gordo turned and made their way back towards their rooms. Neither of them noticed, as they left the large hall, the multitude of reporters across the way, waving their hands in the air and bidding great amounts of money, for three color photographs and a compact disk.

Lizzie and Gordo mumbled 'goodnight' and then tripped into their rooms, falling into bed, stars winking both outside their windows and behind their eyes.


	3. Part III

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own, so don't sue._

Part III

"Lizzie, you've got to wake up! Lizzie! Lizzie!"

Lizzie woke to a loud hammering noise. At first she was startled and disoriented, but soon she realized it was someone pounding urgently on the door of her hotel room.

"What–is–that–sound?" grumbled an irritable Kate as she immerged from her bedding.

Lizzie was hurriedly slipping into her bathrobe. She tied the sash and shuffled quickly to the door.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!"

Whoever was out there was certainly intent on being let in. She opened the door and was vaguely surprised to see Gordo on the threshold, but not quite as surprised as she was a few minutes later.

"Lizzie," he panted, falling forward into the room. Lizzie jumped to the side and narrowly avoided being plowed into by Gordo. He re-adjusted himself quickly, but he was no less jumpy and anxious.

"Gordo, what's up?" she asked, curious as to his unexpected adrenaline rush, and concerned that something had his this upset. Gordo was usually the one who restrained himself from freaking out during crisises. 

"This is bad, Lizzie, this is _bad_."

"What?" she asked, again. "What?"

"Don't freak out-" he began. He was interrupted just as Lizzie was thinking how she wasn't really the person Gordo should be advising not to "freak out."

"Look," Kate interrupted, coming over to them, looking quite a sight with her hair all pinned up and frizzy. "I'm sure what ever Gor-dork here has to share is terribly important, but do you think you could keep it down, like, a lot. Either shut up, or go somewhere else. I need my beauty sleep, and I'm not going to get it if you continue freaking out over here."

"Sorry," Lizzie said to her, but she was cut short as Gordo grabbed her arm and strode across the room, stuffing her into the bathroom and following her in. He closed the door and locked it.

"Okay," he began again. "Don't freak out." She barely had time to even consider asking "about what" before Gordo held up an Italian tabloid. Not herself being fluent in Italian, she was unable to decipher any of the writing, but the headline article was pretty clear: on the front of the magazine, in full color, was a picture of the precious lip-lock Lizzie and Gordo had shared before on the roof of the hotel.

There was a two-second delay, during which time the following crossed Lizzie mind in a loop: ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh.

Like clockwork, as soon as the two seconds were up, the screaming began.

"Gordo!" Lizzie cried shrilly. "That's us! That's us! And we're–we're–how did they get that picture? Why would they–and they, they–they put us on the–Ohmigosh, Gordo, that's _us_!"

"I know!" he said. "I know!"

"This is bad, Gordo, this is _really_ bad…now everyone's going to know that we…ohmigosh…I can't believe this…how could this, why would, how could…"

Her knees had given out and she was now perched shakily on the edge of the bathtub.

"I know," Gordo said miserably, sinking down beside her.

"What are we going to do?" Lizzie asked, not really directing it towards Gordo in particular. Subconsciously, she began playing with one of Gordo's locks of brown hair. The pulled it out straight, then let it spring back. Gordo crossed his eyes and looked up at her, wondering at her sudden interest in his hair.

"Look, Lizzie," he said, putting his hand up to stop her. She seemed surprised to find that she had been playing with his hair, a bit more surprise, maybe, that they were so close to holding hands. Gordo noticed this and retracted his own hand immediately.

"Look. There's not much we can do about this," ("Except maybe leave the country," Lizzie interjected.) "so we might as well live with it and try as best we can to ignore it."

"Right," Lizzie said, not really sure she could do so. She rose from her perch on the bathtub, unlocked the door and padded out into the main room. After Gordo had retreated to his own hotel room, Kate jumped on Lizzie.

"So what was the big emergency?" Kate wanted to know.

Lizzie held up a copy of the tabloid Gordo had left with her.

"You kissed!" Kate shrieked, thinking immediately that her prodding and pushing of Lizzie and her relationship with Gordo had been a success.

"Yeah!" Lizzie said irritatedly. "And now the whole country knows it."

"Yeah, well, there's that," Kate agreed lightly. "But just think: you kissed! This is a huge step in your relationship. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Lizzie said glumly.

"Oh come on," Kate said, rolling her eyes at Lizzie. "Don't tell me you're actually upset about this." Lizzie looked at her as if she were incompetent and incapable of comprehending. "Seriously," Kate went on. "What's the big deal? So the tabloid caught you and Gordo smooching it up on the roof" (here Lizzie made to protest that she and Gordo were not "smooching it up," but Kate glossed over her words smoothly and kept talking) "so what? So they think he's your boyfriend. So what? Don't tell me this isn't what you've wanted since the fourth grade."

Lizzie seemed to have frozen at these last words.

"Lizzie?" Kate asked, waving a manicured hand in front of Lizzie dazed eyes. "Right?"

A Note: Sorry it's been so long, people! I hope you like this anyway! I tried to make it a little longer to make up for being gone for so long, although I know I'd have to write about eighty-three feet of each story to fully make up for not writing, which, quite frankly, isn't going to happen. Let's face it: some plot lines can only go so far. Haha, wow, I'm really not all that funny today. Anyway, no matter. Enjoy the story, send a review, or not, email me, or not, but remember this: the only rules that really apply are these, what a man can do, and what a man can't do (ahhh…pirate truths…gotta love 'em).

Love to all my readers!

~Bethany*Katherine~


End file.
